suckn' to hard on your lollipop
by Sarah-Jane-Longbottom
Summary: minnie got a crush on neville, nevilles got a crush on minnie. and now their studing with their friends and shes got a lollipop. its having an effect on neville.  yep i suk at summerys  OC/Neville a bit of ernie/justin also my first fan fic. be kind


It was nearing winter at hogwarts. The library taking on a slight chill in it's stone walls. The fire next to the three sofa chairs (two singular and one a three seater) was the only thing keeping the group of friends studying and not running back to there common rooms for a warm bath and a cup of coco with the house elves in the hidden kitchen. The golden trio lay spread out on the magenta three seater. Ron and hermione opting for sitting cross legged, facing one another with books laid out and open before them, On the soft cushions while Harry leaned back against the arm of the sofa, legs crossed comfortably at the ankles on the patented and soft rug that was rolled out on the floor. Ernie and Justin laid cuddled up in there makeshift chair of pillows and throw blankets near the fire, just opposite Harry, Ernies arms thrown around Justin's waist and head resting upon his chest as Justin held a charms book open on his lap with one hand as the other toyed with the soft and subtle curls at the nap of his other half's neck. The only sounds coming from the two were soft giggles as Justin read Ernie questions and whispered sweet nothings in his ear as praise or, if it was a difficult question, a swift kiss on the nose, temple or forehead to show his pride. Neville sat in one of the two singular plush magenta chair in the room, laying on a 60• angle so as it's was not directly pointed towards the fire but not as far turned away from it to prevent heat all together from reaching it's occupant. His hands grasped a herbology textbook tightly on his lap as he scribbled down note after note on flesh eating fungus and healing herbs. The high back of the chair curled in slightly to encase the gryiffindor almost seamlessly in his own little studying world as he mumbled notes to himself and ran a nervous hand through his chestnut locks when he came across a trifling question. He hardly noticed a set of eyes fixed on him as he licked the tip of his index finger in order to turn the next page with ease or the slight blush on his friends face as the heat of the fire and his own stress combined to make his jumper to suffocating that he had to pull it off and push back the selves of his white button up school shirt to over his elbows, flashing just a hint of his well formed biceps. She was seated in the singular magenta chair just off center opposite to his own. Her eyes glancing between her potions textbook and her friends plump cheeks and up turned nose. She was sitting with her back against the arm of the plush velvet and her legs hanging over the side of the opposing arm. As she was quite tall her body was a bit to long to fit perfectly on the puffed cushion so she rested her 300 page book against her slightly bent knees to free her hands for writing and gathering of spare quills (she was prone to breaking them). Her yellow and Black tie hung loosely around her neck, as her profound blushing made it seem to tight and restricting, but the rest of her uniformed stayed in it's pristine condition. Jumper and white shirt pulled down to the wrists, grey pleated skirt nicely pressed and at a decent length, her grey over the knee socks pulled up to their maximum hight and black school shoes neatly polished and laces done up tight. Always respectable of the uniform code, even after hours. Herself and Neville had been friends since day one, even the house placements hadn't been enough to sever the friendship. Of course she had to find friends in her own house for when herself and Neville were separated by curfew and common rooms, that's when she meet Ernie and Justin. I guess you could say they had a bromance at the time she had meet them. They acted like an old married couple that had taken Minnie in as their foster child. They cared for her, gave her advice, stayed with her when she had nightmares and listened to her problems. The friendship was of course not one sided. She did her fair share of listening and comforting to the boys, especially through their complicated 'I'm-in-love-with-him-but-he's-a-boy-and-my-best-mate!' stage. Neville was a huge help during That time. Offering support to the blonde and the brunette when they finally got together and showing acceptance that the two craved. He helped Minnie plan little romantic gestures for the two on anniversaries when either one were stuck or panicky and he made sure the boys secret was safe until they were ready to tell the school of their love, wanting them to go at their own pace rather than having one forced upon them by a loud mouthed slythrine. He was a good guy. That's why it was so easy for her to fall so hard and hope he would catch her.  
>"Minnie? Can you pass me my bag? I left my wand in it" justin asked politely, closing the textbook on his lap and placing it to the pile to his right. She mocked a sigh and tugged her wand from her skirts waist band, quickly levitating the brown book bag over to the brunette and letting it fall to his feet with a soft thunk "thanks" he smiled with a wink as he rummaged around for his muggle study's guide. Minnie simply rolled her eyes at the gesture and returned to her book. Her stomach gave a silent grumble as she turned the page, demanding food as she had skipped lunch in favor of helping Neville re-locate the green houses bags of dragon dung and fiber enriched soil (docent sound fun but come on, sweating, hard working Neville…wants not to love). She dropped her quill to her stomach as she reached in her book bag, that lay I'm arms reach, in search of food. When her fingers grasped hold of the brown paper wrapper she let off a silent sound of victory and pulled it out to the open air. She loved these. The brown paper was wrapped around the hidden orb that sat upon a stick held in her long fingers A thin piece of string the only thing stopping the paper wrapping to fall and revel the candy inside. It had only been about 3 weeks ago that the hogsmead trip was held and her stash re-stocked, but after getting craving after craving for this lushes treat she had taken to storing one in her bag each day to satisfy her stubborn sweet tooth. Her fingers tugged at the string around the paper stem, tugging lightly till the wrapper fell away with ease. She quickly disposed of the brown paper and string before taking a proper look at the colour of the sucker. It was a light brown with white streaks running through the center and top. Mm butterscotch, her favorite. She gave the brown orb a tentative lick with the tip of her tongue, just savoring the flavor before taking the orb in to her mouth and letting it lay on her tongue, slightly heavy but full of rich flavored with a smooth texture against her teeth and taste buds. She refocused on her text book while she rolled her tongue and held on to the stick with her free hand. She was unaware of the eyes on her as she half pulled the Lollie from her mouth so her lips still stretched slightly over the butterscotch orb or when she curled her tongue around it before popping it back in her mouth to turn a page. She was completely ignorant to the hard blush on those plump cheeks as she rested the candy on her bottom lip and concentrated on a sentence before pulling it away and licking the stickiness left behind from her lips before once again popping it back in her mouth and dog earring the page on shrinking potions (she did NOT want to screw that one up again). Ron had seen though. And so had Harry. They shared an amused and sly grin with each other before returning to there notes and stifling their giggles at their fellow griffindors predicament. Neville sifted in his seat, biting his bottom lip and willing him self to look away from his friend and her candy and back over to the diagrams of burn relief basil. But, try as he might, fungi and herbs weren't nearly as interesting as the butterscotch candy popping in and out from those full lips. Everyone knew that he fell, and he fell hard, for the huffelpuff. How could he not? Minnie was kind, sweet and absolutely breath taking in his eyes. It was impossible not to hope that she fell to and let him catch her. But he was still a teenage boy and the things she was doing to that sucker were simply sinful! She pulled it from her lips again to mouth a sentence before taking more notes and supplying the orb with lazy kitten licks before placing it back on her lips and popping it inside.<br>"uh Neville dose devils snare react with acid?" she popped the candy from her mouth and smiled at her friend as she asked a simply innocent question to the herbology expert, but his mind was elsewhere. Thinking un-dapper and in inappropriate thoughts about those lips, that tongue-  
>"I've have to go!" he blurted out, blushing a deep crimson and rushing to pack his things before promptly running from the library and towards the boys bathroom<br>"ooook? What did I do?" she asked with a quizzical and innocent look. Hermionie shook her head in amusement before returning to her ancient runes. The boys, however, broke out into a series of loud laughs and giggles at Neville predicament, leaving minnie thoroughly confused as she popped the lollipop back into her mouth.


End file.
